


The Fancy Dress Do

by Lilacsunsets



Series: The Adventures of Jeeves and Bertie [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsunsets/pseuds/Lilacsunsets
Summary: Bertie is invited to a do hosted by Bingo Little and things get somewhat unruly. Following instructions from Bertie’s formidable Aunt Dahlia, Jeeves attends to his young master’s behaviour.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: The Adventures of Jeeves and Bertie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Fancy Dress Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves Does His Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223993) by [nutmeg223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg223/pseuds/nutmeg223). 



> Inspired by nutmeg223 who wrote a brilliant piece involving a slipper ;)

As a young gentleman in London, I often engage in social affairs that are a little more… unruly… than those my Aunts (or Jeeves for that matter) would generally approve of. However, seeing as both Aunts were otherwise engaged and Jeeves was at some conference or other between valets, when I got the word from Catsmeat that Bingo was planning a little get-together, I could hardly say no to such an old pal.  
The “little” occasion had turned out to be a fully blown party, fancy dress and all, so I managed to procure a truly outstanding sailor get-up for the festivities. It had been a truly splendid affair - one almost up to the standard of our revelries at Oxford. I couldn’t quite recall how the evening had ended, but I could recall something about a bowl of punch and a grand piano that seemed to have gotten more than a little out of hand.  
The next day I had awoken with an incredibly stiff neck and a head that felt like I’d been kicked by a particularly put-out mule, only to then discover that I was face down on the floor of what appeared to be a prison cell.  
“Oh lord…” I mumbled to no one in particular as I scrambled up and tried to pull my costume to rights. Immediately after I’d repositioned myself and perched on the measly bed in the corner, a loud bang at the door had me bolt upright and swivel round.  
“Gadsby?” A policeman barked through the slot in the door.  
“Erm, yes?” I said timidly. Ephraim Gadsby was a pseudonym I’d used a few times before when in a spot of bother, but this time I couldn’t even remember giving it.  
“Phonecall.” This particular peeler seemed to find no interest in giving extra details, but opened the door all the same. I followed him down the hallway, silently praying that Jeeves had arrived home.  
“What’s the number?”  
“Mayfair 2631 please.” I waited anxiously as the officer dutifully spun the numbers. Thankfully, he passed the phone and I was rewarded with Jeeves’ familiar tones.  
“Sir?”  
“Uh, hallo there Jeeves.” I said. “Seems I’ve got myself into a spot of bother and I’ve ended up at the police station.”  
“Indeed, sir.” His tone was less than enthusiastic.  
“Yes well, i er-” I stumbled on what to say next. Jeeves almost sounded cross. Not the tone that a young master expects to hear when asking his valet to rally round and help him out of a spot of bother. “I need you to come and pick me up.” I turned to the officer next to me. “When do you think I’ll be out of here?”  
“The judge will be seeing you in half an hour, sir.”  
“Fine.” I turned my head back to the phone. “Say in about an hour and thirty?”  
“Very good, sir.”  
Click  
Unlike Jeeves to be quite so short with me, I thought to myself. Something must be up! I made a mental note to ask him when he bailed me out.

After a bally eternity of sitting on the most uncomfortable bench to have ever been graced by a Wooster, I was called into the courtroom. The judge had a scowl that could melt stone and I have to say I gulped nervously as I took up residence in the dock.

“Mister Gadsby, you are charged with disorderly conduct, public urination, and theft of a policeman’s helmet.” The beak lowered his glasses slowly. “How do you plead?”  
I gulped again. “Erm, guilty I suppose?”  
“Very well Mr Gadsby. I am not usually a forgiving man, however seeing as it is your first offence I am inclined to be lenient.” I breathed a low sigh of relief, but it was quickly interrupted. “A fine of ten pounds will be all that is necessary.” My sigh turned into a jaw-dropped gasp.  
“Oh goodness.”  
“Court adjourned!”

I felt well and truly sorry for myself as I sat stewing in my cell waiting for Jeeves. By the time he arrived I’d almost given up hope of seeing the flat again, and my pounding head was desperately in need of one of Jeeves’ social cocktails.  
“Right you are, Mr Gadsby.” The officer pulled the great steel door open with a creak.  
I staggered out towards the waiting Jeeves and we sped quickly home to Berkeley Mansions. 

As soon as I was through the door I dived into my room to quickly rid myself of the dratted sailor togs and into the usual Wooster attire. No sooner had I done so, Jeeves rounded the corner with one of his special brews.  
I gulped down Jeeves’ magical concoction gladly.  
“Thank you Jeeves.” I gasped. “This stuff always hits the spot.”  
Jeeves merely nodded. The Wooster brow furrowed - Jeeves has never been one to show me the cold shoulder so this behaviour was frankly alarming.

“While you were… indisposed, sir, I received several telephone calls from her Ladyship, Mrs Travers.”  
“Is something up with the old relative, Jeeves?” I was concerned. Not like my Aunt to frantically try to reach me when a simple telegram or a message left with Jeeves would suffice!  
“No sir, her Ladyship is quite well. The concern was directed towards your… activities at the fancy dress ball organised by Mr Little.”  
Oh lord. I had no idea that news would travel quite so quickly.  
“Oh dear, Jeeves”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Did she, by chance, leave a message?”  
“No, sir. Instead her Ladyship requested that you telephone her as soon as you were home.”  
“Right.” The Wooster intuition told me that this conversation would be more of a dressing-down than the usual friendly chat. I walked over to the telephone, feeling like a man up in front of a firing squad.  
Seppings dutifully answered and trotted off to fetch my Aunt Dahlia. A sudden burst of memory came over me, and I became uncomfortably aware that I had been in this situation before. A lad of fifteen, I had been caught in the kitchens with Gussie and Bingo in the early hours of the am. We’d somehow managed to procure a bottle of Scotch from goodness knows where and were well and truly tiddled. We’d been sent back to bed and hauled up in front of our headmaster who had decided that instead of administering the usual cane, our family members would be brought in to decide our miserable fate. Aunt Dahlia had taken it upon herself to come in and, brandishing a thoroughly awful wooden spoon, had given me quite the hiding. I could’ve sworn my backside positively tingled at the memory.  
“BERTRAM WILBERFORCE WOOSTER!” Aunt Dahlia’s voice bellowed down the receiver, and I was jerked back to the present, snapping to attention like a private on parade.  
“Erm- Hullo Auntie, I-”  
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. WHAT’S ALL THIS ABOUT YOU BEING ARRESTED?” Oh golly. Straight to the jugular as is usual for my Aunt.  
“Well… I - er….”  
“Spit it out Bertie I haven’t got all day!”  
“Quite.” I tried to gather up what hazy memories I could make out. “I was at a party with Bingo and the chaps and well, it got a little raucous you see - sort of like boat race night back in Oxford.”  
“I’d say a little raucous is an understatement! Do you have any IDEA the consequences of your actions? I’ve had Sir Watkyn bally Bassett here, eyeing up something of Tom’s and now he’s going about telling anyone who’ll listen that I’ve got a bally felon for a nephew!”  
“Oh dear.” I said meekly.  
“Oh dear is right! If I was in London, I would already be at your flat with a wooden spoon!” I jolted at the notion.  
“Aunt Dahlia that seems a little rash!” I blurted, terrified of a repeat of the previous escapade.  
“Exactly my thoughts, my young lad. Why should I trapse all the way down to London when you have a perfectly good valet who can give you a good seeing to!” My jaw dropped.  
“You don’t mean?”  
“Yes I do!” She huffed. “And if you’ve a mind to disagree I’ve told Jeeves he’s perfectly welcome at Brinkley Court!” She slammed down the receiver, leaving me agog.  
I turned slowly to face Jeeves, who (to my absolute horror) was holding a bally wooden spoon!  
“Now, I say, Jeeves!” I backed up towards the wall, desperately trying to put some distance between me and the wretched thing. “I am your employer!”  
“That may be sir, but I have my instructions from Mrs Travers.” He slowly advanced.  
“But couldn’t we- Isn’t there another?” I fruitlessly grappled for an excuse. Jeeves simply snorted and nabbed me swiftly by the ear, pulling me into the living room.  
“Ow! Jeeves!” I pleaded but to no avail. It was like he’d gone deaf to any form of protest! 

Thankfully, he released his iron grip as we ground to a halt in front of the trusty three seater. Sadly my relief was short lived, as Jeeves sat down and immediately flipped me over a sturdy thigh. I had hoped to lodge more of an argument, but as the Wooster stomach hit Jeeves’ muscular leg all I could do was let out a startled “oof!”.  
Jeeves quickly wrapped an arm around the small of my back, pinning me in place. No sooner had he done that, but I felt him tap that wretched spoon upon my behind!  
“Jeeves please!!” I wriggled, but to no avail, and Jeeves quickly brought the blasted spoon down with a sharp “pop”!  
“Owwww!”  
“Bertram Wilberforce Wooster, you are receiving this smacking because you behaved in a disgraceful manner, completely unbecoming of a young gentleman of your status!” Each word was punctuated with a sharp swat to my derrière, which I hasten to add, was growing hotter by the second. Jeeves certainly wasn’t holding back, and neither did I - I howled like a banshee! The fellow had impeccable aim - each lick landing squarely on either side of my rump with a sting like an angry wasp. Eventually, I felt I could take no more.  
“Jeevessss!!” I yowled. “Please stooooppp!”  
“Have you truly learned your lesson Bertram?”  
“Yessss!!!” I kicked my legs like the short-trousered schoolboy I imagined I looked like - draped over a knee and getting a blistering.  
“Which is?” Oh lord. Did the man really expect me to give a fully thought out answer from my current position? I was barely forming coherent words, dash it.  
Apparently taking umbrage at my musings, Jeeves lifted his leg and gave several particularly potent swats to the tops of my thighs.  
“Aaaaa!!!! Jeevessss!!!!” I squawked. “I’ve learned not to act like a drunken fool and get into troubleee!” Apparently satisfied with this answer, Jeeves slowed his pace a little.  
“Trouble isn’t the only problem Bertram. You were wandering the streets in that state - you could have been hurt, and neither I nor your Aunt knew your whereabouts. It’s very fortunate that I arrived home when I did!”  
“Not fortunate for me- OW!” A sharp smack followed that little retort,, and I have to say that by this point, my eyes were more than a little moist.  
“Yes it is Bertram. Both your Aunt and I care for you deeply and want to ensure your safety. Next time you plan on going to such an event, you must tell me so and I can come and collect you in the car.” Jeeves lifted his blasted leg again and delivered some true singers to the Wooster behind, at which point tears truly sprouted from my eyes and I lost the last shreds of my composure.  
“What have you to say for yourself Bertram?”  
“Sorryyyyyy!!” I wailed. “I’m sorry for worrying you and Aunt Dahliaaaaa!”  
Jeeves dropped the spoon beside him and changed quickly to rubbing soothing circles across my back.  
“There, Bertram.” He spoke softly. “All is forgiven.”  
I continued to snuffle as he helped me up and Jeeves, ever equipped for any eventuality, handed me a handkerchief. Surprisingly, he then wrapped me into a warm embrace. Although I was caught off guard, I immediately melted into my valet’s broad chest. Jeeves leaned back slightly and I looked up, wide eyed, but he merely smoothed my hair with a little smile.  
A sudden urge came over me and I stretched up on tiptoe and gently planted a kiss on Jeeves’ cheek. Now, it could have been a trick of the light but I swear I saw a touch of blush creep over my man’s face! I certainly felt it over my own.  
“Now, sir - I think a rather leisurely afternoon would be best. I shall fetch you a glass of water and your latest book.” With that, Jeeves left, although I did note that he took the blasted spoon with him, dashing my hopes of throwing the wretched instrument into the fireplace. Instead, I settled myself with plumping some cushions and stacking them into a precarious little pile on the three-seater. I reclined and let out a gentle sigh of contentment, making a mental note to jot these quite spectacular events down in the Wooster diary.


End file.
